The Wandering Flame
by Keep Calm and Be Ninja
Summary: A new spirit rises from the ashes 200 years before the events of ROTG. She has no name, no memories, nothing except her purpose: bringing summer when the time calls for it. When she is summoned to become a Guardian, will this spirit discover who she really is? How is Jack Frost relevant to her? Will she be able to triumph over the obstacles ahead? Eventual Jack Frost x OC.
1. A Doused Spark

**The Wandering Flame**

**Chapter 1: A Doused Spark**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, or else Jack wouldn't almost end up with the Tooth Fairy.**

**A/N: Just as a heads-up, I _will _be including a love interest for Santa in awaiting chapters. And yes, her name is pronounced like Anna from Frozen (Ah-Nah). Totally different character, though. Make sure to review, favorite and follow!**

_"Ice burns, and it is hard to the warm-skinned to distinguish one sensation, fire, from the other, frost." -A.S Byatt, __Elementals: Stories of Fire and Ice_

* * *

**200 Years Ago**

"Anna, slow down!" A little girl panted, no older than four.

She wore an old-fashioned dress colored a pale olive that was absent of the usual white cuffs at the end, cheeks flushed red from the cold. Her nose was also tinged with crimson, her breaths coming out in misty puffs that soon dissipated within seconds.

The girl tried fixing her hair, which was flying free and becoming tangled. It was a strawberry-blond color, complimenting her lovely jade eyes.

An older girl, no older than eighteen or nineteen, jogged ahead of her around town, laughing and twirling around as snowflakes began to descend from the sky more heavily. She nimbly dodged the trotting horses and speeding carriages in the street, avoiding the passing residents that glanced at her oddly.

Her hair was a light blonde, twisted back into a braid that whipped back and forth with the rest of her body. Her dress was casual, a light blue in color with elbow-length sleeves. A winter coat covered up her arms, the dark shade a stark contrast to the rest of her. Mittens protected her fingers from the biting cold as she played in the snow.

Ice blue eyes gazed up at the cloudy heavens, mirth and excitement giving them a certain sparkle.

"Maybe you should learn to run faster, Rena!" She remarked as a little(ish) boy merely stood to the side, releasing a dull sigh.

"I don't get why you're so excited about snow. It's winter, it's _been _snowing. And every time it does you keep rushing outside like it's some kind of magic."

Anna stopped dancing, rolling her eyes at the younger child. "Because it _is _magic, Leo! Something you'll never understand because you're a _killjoy_."

Leo pouted, his short blonde hair getting blown into his face by a gust of wind. Somewhat dark ice-blue eyes glanced away from Anna. "I'm not a killjoy, I just don't see why you keep getting excited over something that happens so frequently. And you're supposed to be the _older _one."

A figure stood atop a roof, clad in a white short tunic, brown pants, a brown cloak and his feet left bare. A crooked herder's staff was gripped in his long fingers. Everything about him was pale-from his hair to his complexion. He watched the siblings with an amused grin on his face.

The teenage boy found it interesting how people in the town of Charleston could be so entertaining. Especially Anna-she always loved it when it snowed, more than most people. Sometimes he would cause it to snow out of season, and she'd be outside until nightfall, filling the wintry air with her cries of delight.

"So what if I'm older? I'm mature for the most part, it's just...snow is so exciting! I don't know why, but it's just...it's so magical, like there's something about it that's special. Haven't you ever felt it?" Anna breathed, smiling when she could see her foggy breaths.

She inhaled the cold crisp air, enjoying the scent of the outdoors. She didn't even care that her nose was starting to numb.

"I have! I have!" Rena cheered, waving a hand.

Leo scoffed. "I haven't, because it's just frozen water droplets."

"You don't know that for sure. What if Jack Frost makes all the snow?" Anna countered.

Jack, the teenager with pure snow-white hair and pale skin, sucked in a breath. Did she believe in him? If she did, then she'd spot him...on the roof...watching them...

He hurriedly hid behind the peak of the roof he was on, making sure he was out of sight just in case. As much as he was elated that someone might actually believe in him, Jack didn't want to freak the poor girl out or cause her to look like a crazy person.

Her brother made a face. "Jack Frost isn't r-"

Leo was cut-off mid-sentence when a snowball collided with his face, the packed snow splattering all over the younger boy. His cheeks started to turn an even brighter cherry red, as was his nose.

"Isn't what, huh? How would an 11-year-old know that? Do you have proof? No, I don't _think sooo. _So, he _could_ be real!" The one guilty of chucking the snowball drawled, though she seemed a bit hesitant in her claim.

He spluttered, brushing the snow off his short tunic. Droplets clung to his long lashes like liquid pearls, sparkling from minuscule rays of light.

Anna laughed mercilessly, beginning to go after Rena with two snowballs. She screeched, desperately running away from the elder sister while giggling loudly.

Jack edged a smile. He really wished he wasn't immortal sometimes, so he could experience what it was like to have brothers and sisters, and to grow up with them. Then again, even if he wasn't immortal anymore, he was pretty sure he didn't even have any siblings at this point. After all, 100 years had passed. They'd be dead by now anyway.

On that depressing note, he went back to watching the siblings.

"Right, like that was mature." Leo muttered, frowning deeply.

The blonde girl chased her younger sister relentlessly, until she finally hit her back with one of the snowballs. Rena gasped in surprise, scooping up and making more snowballs.

"Payback!" She cried as she and Anna began a snowball fight.

Glancing at her brother, the ice blue-eyed blonde called out, "Leo, come _on_! You're only 11, live a little! You won't be able to act so carefree in the future!"

He simply crossed his arms in defiance.

"Or are you _scared_?" Anna taunted, eliciting a twitch of Leo's eye.

"I am _not_ scared. It's just pointless." Leo defended.

"Like I am going to believe that. You're just afraid of _losing_." The blonde replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

Taking a risk, Jack crept up from his hiding place, summoning the wind to carry him over a few feet away from Leo. Creating a magical snowball, he threw it smack-dab at the center of the boy's face. At first he protested, but the magic washed over his features, causing him to smile.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you how pointless it is!" He exclaimed, making snowballs and throwing them at Anna.

"Hey! Now it's two against one! This isn't fair!" She laughed, darting away from both her siblings.

Jack laughed as well, conjuring up more snowballs. "Well then, maybe I should even the odds!"

He joined in their snowball fight, alternating between hitting Leo, Rena and Anna. Soon it grew dark, and Anna appeared extremely confused.

"Did the two of you hear anything during our snowball fight? Like a voice for example?"

The winter spirit froze (no pun intended), remaining still as he gazed at the blonde in shock. Did she really believe in him? No, or she'd talk to him once she saw him...what was going on?

Rena yawned, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "No."

"Of course not, it was just us playing." Leo frowned.

Apparently Jack's magic was already fading. Man, this kid was difficult to get a smile from.

Anna remained unconvinced, but shrugged. "I...perhaps I was hearing things."

"That is most likely the case, considering it's you and you're on the borderline of being labeled as insane." The boy remarked, earning a light slap on the arm from his sister.

"How rude! Maybe I should tell Papa you were insulting his first-born!" She teased.

"He wouldn't get mad-I'm the one that will continue the family line, after all." Leo riposted.

Anna made a horrified face. "Oh, and I fear for the future generations to come. Just thinking of descendants commenting about everything in such a _tedious _way will surely bring about the end of the world as we know it."

The blonde scowled, stalking back to their house. Rena stood beside her big sister, holding her gloved hand.

"Can we go home now, Sissy?"

She smiled down at her sister. "Yes, we can Rena. Are you too tired to walk anymore?"

A nod was what she received, followed by a yawn.

"Okay, up we go!" Anna cheered, bending down to have Rena climb onto her back, shooting back up to cause Rena to smile and giggle.

As she walked with her little sister on her back, Jack trailed behind in intrigue. She could hear him, but couldn't see him? Did that mean she only half-believed or something? Or had doubts? Why did believing in someone or something have to be so complicated?!

He jogged ahead, walking backwards while staring at Anna. The winter spirit waved a hand in front of her face, but she only kept looking ahead, past him, through him.

She was pretty, that he could admit. A little plain, but still a little above average. Anna had a somewhat slender nose, light skin that was unblemished, pink lips and a heart-shaped face. Her eyes were nice too-an icy blue that reminded him of winter, but also of life. Perhaps it was the vibrancy she always seemed to exude. Her figure wasn't_ too_ bad-

_"I can't seriously be thinking about how cute a girl is, especially when I'm immortal and she isn't. That's practically setting myself up for a lifetime of depression and heartbreak. Why would I even be thinking of girls, anyway?" _The winter spirit though dully.

Jack frowned in frustration. He walked beside her, leaning close to her ear. "Can you hear me?"

Anna started, glancing around with wide ice-blue eyes. "W-who's there?"

"Anna? What's going on?" Rena queried, her big jade eyes filled with alarm and fright.

Bewildered, the white-haired teen beside her clamped a hand over his mouth. This had never happened before, not ever. She was _so close _to seeing him, but she was filled with enough doubt that she could only hear him, apparently. Or at least that was what he guessed.

"No way. This has never happened before." He muttered, voice muffled by his hand.

Again Anna wearily looked around, soon becoming fearful of what she couldn't see. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Anna, I'm scared." Rena whimpered, her grip around her sister's neck tightening.

Jack remained silent. He didn't mean to frighten them, or cause them to become alarmed. It was supposed to just be a little test to see if she really could hear him. In hindsight perhaps he should've done it when it wasn't getting dark and they were practically walking home alone.

The blonde continued walking, though now her ice-blue eyes darted in every direction, her body tense. She craned her neck to glance at her sister.

"It's okay Rena, I guess I'm just hearing things again."

"Are you really going crazy?" The strawberry-blonde asked worriedly.

Anna smiled. "No, maybe I'm just too caught up in my many thoughts. You know how I daydream. And Leo's always postulating ridiculous theories to explain me, which is stupid in itself."

Rena edged a sleepy smile. "Mm-hmm."

She rested her head against Anna's back, big jade eyes finally closing to sleep.

They finally reached the house, with Jack still following them. The door flung open to reveal a woman with pale blonde hair like Anna's and sparkling ice-blue eyes. Her face was beautiful, with a slender nose, full lips and a nice face-shape. She waited for Anna to enter the house before shutting the door, leaving the winter spirit to watch from a window.

The Archer family was most interesting indeed. Especially now that he knew Anna could hear him.

Peeking inside a window, he watched Mrs. Archer take the sleeping Rena off Anna's back, carrying her up the stairs to bed. A man with strawberry-blonde hair, a few shades darker than Rena's, came and sat down with Anna at the dining table. They were talking about something, then Mr. Archer laughed rather boisterously and brushed some melted snow off of Anna's lashes and cheeks.

He had bright jade eyes like Rena, if not a bit deeper in color.

Mr. Archer was a tall, somewhat burly man with a slim waistline and bulging muscles from years of building and working. He had a five o'clock shadow despite shaving in the morning.

Seeing all was well, Jack summoned the wind to carry him away. There were other places that needed not only his snow and cold, but also his fun and mischief.

"I'll be back soon, I promise. And I'll get you to believe in me completely." Jack promised, his voice a mere whisper.

Nonetheless, Anna turned her head a bit, as if she heard even the whisper coming from him.

Little did he know that that night would be the last time he'd see Anna Archer alive.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

I sat down with Papa at the dining table at his request. I did come home later than expected, so he was immediately assaulting me with questions.

"Is everything alright, Anna? You're not hurt, are you? Did you get into another squabble? `You came home so late tonight." Concern sparkled in his jade eyes.

I nodded. "Mm-hmm, everything's fine. I just didn't keep track of the time-Leo, Rena and I got into a big snowball fight."

Papa lifted his eyebrows. "Leo joined you? That's extremely rare, especially for him. Honestly, I don't know why he's so stubborn about partaking in the fun of being a child. I also don't know where he gets that high intelligence from, but it's definitely not from me."

I frowned. "You're plenty smart, Papa. So is Mama."

He smiled at me, eyes crinkling at the ends and bringing out the lines in his face. "Thank you my dear. You know, you're practically of marrying age."

I groaned, sitting back in my chair. It creaked under my weight. "Please don't remind me. It's horrible enough Mother keeps asking me if I am interested in any of the boys in town. She even points them out when we go purchasing food! It's completely humiliating and uncivilized."

Papa laughed, a hearty sound with a deep tone. I had always loved his laughs, they made me feel warm inside.

"My dear Anna, I was going to say I wish you weren't growing up so fast. I'm most certainly not looking forward to the day you must choose a husband." He said, reaching out to wipe away the drops of melted snow that clung to my eyelashes and stuck to my cheeks.

I smiled with him. "Oh. Well, I appreciate your sentiments about it."

Then I could have sworn I heard a whisper of some sort, so I turned my head. But I saw nothing. Was someone following me? It was a scary thought, but who would bother? Charleston was huge, why pick me of all people to follow? It didn't make any sense, so I just let it go.

We got up from the table, heading to sit down in front of the fireplace. I gazed into its flames, marveling at their beauty. As much as I loved the snow, I also loved the sun and fire, for some strange reason. It was mesmerizing, staring at the fire, seeing it change from bright orange to fierce red and at the bottom purple.

I let the heat from the fireplace thaw my body, sighing in relief with a blanket wrapped around me. Papa sat down on the floor next to me after a while, gazing into the depths of the flames with me. Sometimes I wished I could reach out and be enveloped in its warmth, but I knew as much as fire was beautiful, it was also dangerous. Kind of like the cold.

Then my mind started wandering, thinking about how the ice turned from chilling to almost burning when it became too much, and how fire burned too. Perhaps, despite their differences, fire and ice shared some similarities after all.

"What are you thinking about now?" Papa asked, looking at me with...amusement?

"Fire and ice." I answered.

"Ooh, what about them?" He drawled, his smile growing broader.

"They both burn, and they can both be deadly, but at the same time beautiful and magical. I don't know why...my mind makes strange connections." I sighed, adjusting the blanket around me.

"Sometimes strange only means special." Papa told me as Mama came down the stairs.

"Anna, why are you still awake?" She inquired.

I waved the blanket at her. "I'm thawing."

Her ice-blue eyes, eyes exactly like mine, sparkled with worry. "Oh dear, I'll make you some hot chocolate. In the meantime, change into your nightwear, okay? At least you won't be in those sopping wet clothes anymore. Honey, why didn't you do anything?"

Papa's expression turned confused and innocent. "What? Why is this suddenly my fault?"

Mama had already entered the kitchen, her head of pale blonde hair popping out to glare at him. "Because you're her father! You aren't doing a very good job of it if you let her wear her wet clothes all this time."

"Mother, it's okay, it's my fault. I just wasn't thinking." I said, trying to protect Papa at least a little.

My mother would always chastise him whenever something went wrong with one of us-a cold, a broken bone, a headache, and said he should have been caring for us better, given us more attention.

Of course, he would gently defend himself by saying children would get sick, hurt and feel pain, it was how they learned to protect themselves, as they one day would have to.

Mother never saw it that way.

She only sighed, remaining in the kitchen where the scent of chocolate wafted into the living room. I stood, going into my room to change into a warm nightgown. When I returned downstairs Mother had a mug of hot chocolate in her long, delicate fingers.

I didn't have fingers like hers-mine were short and what I believed were stubby. I hated them.

"Drink this and go to bed. I don't want you sleep-deprived or getting sick." She warned me, handing me the hot beverage.

"Thanks, Mother." I smiled, sipping at the drink while inhaling the luscious aroma of steaming chocolate.

* * *

**Six Hours Later**

Something was wrong.

My eyes shot open as my fingers flew to my throat, which felt as if it were clogged shut. I coughed, swallowed, desperate to clear it, as the smell of something burning attacked my nose. It caused my eyes to water while I tumbled out of bed, throwing my door open to see plumes of smoke rising from downstairs.

I wanted to scream, but there was no time. I had to wake my family. Sprinting down the hall, I flung the door open to Rena's room. She was always a light-sleeper, like Leo and I, so she instantly jerked awake, her strawberry-blonde hair tangled and messy.

"Sis? What's going on?" Her wide jade eyes were filled with fright.

"Fire. I don't know how, but we need to get out! Come on, you need to be brave and wake Leo up, okay? I'm going to wake up Mama and Papa."

She nodded, terrified as I dragged her out of bed. Rena threw herself against Leo's door, quickly turning the knob with her small hands.

_"Good girl." _I thought as I rushed to my parents' room.

"Mama! Papa! There's a fire!" I screamed, coughing afterwards.

They were up immediately, groggy eyes filled with alarm. "What-"

"Get out, hurry!" I yelled, dragging them by their hands out of their bedroom.

"Leo! Rena!" Papa shouted, scooping up Leo in his arms due to his greater weight.

It was one of the few times I saw fear in my younger brother's eyes. Rena had been lifted up by Mama, tears streaming down her face.

"I'll clear a path! Anna, take Leo!" Papa cried, dashing ahead of us while dodging the falling debris, which was enveloped in flames.

Mama and I hurried toward the door behind Papa, who managed to indeed clear a path. But our ceiling was crumbling above us, seconds away from giving in. I was the furthest behind, and knew I didn't have enough time to reach the door. So I did the only thing I could: I tossed Leo ahead.

He stumbled a bit, but kept running. "Anna, come ON!"

I attempted to run toward the door anyway, but a piece of ceiling collapsed and a wooden beam crashed down onto my legs, pinning them down. I screamed, feeling the searing heat of the fire eat away at my skin. I wasn't getting burned, I was getting _consumed_. The fire refused to halt or falter in speed, continuing to fester in my legs and slowly crawl upward.

"_Anna_!" Papa yelled as I tried to pry the wood off.

But it wouldn't budge. I was trapped. Smoke was starting to fill my lungs, the black clouds choking me from the inside. I gagged from the charring taste and smell that was causing my eyes to water further. My vision was growing cloudy, diminishing to a hazy outline of my family.

I forced myself to smile anyway. "It's no use, I'm stuck. And the house will collapse in a matter of seconds, there's nothing you can do. I love you-all of you, okay?"

"ANNA!" I heard them scream before the rest of the ceiling crumbled on top of me.

I gazed up at the revealed sky, the full moon gleaming its soft rays down on me as flames seemed to swirl around it.

_"I'm just glad you're all safe. The moon...looks so pretty tonight..."_


	2. A Faux Existence

**The Wandering Flame**

**Chapter 2: A Faux Existence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG, sadly.**

Recap: I gazed up at the revealed sky, the full moon gleaming its soft rays down on me as flames seemed to swirl around it.

"I'm just glad you're all safe. The moon...looks so pretty tonight..."

_"Because I was conceived and born and I grew up. I'm breathing and my heart is beating and as much as it hurts-as much searing, monumental pain it causes me-I have to exist." -_Brenna Yovanoff, _Paper Valentine_

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Eyes fluttered open, inhaling the singed yet fresh air and the fear of the surrounding darkness dissipating when she felt herself get lifted out of the charred debris by some unknown force. Hands flexed to test reflexes and legs stretched to dissolve the tiredness in them.

The first thought that popped into her head was, _"Where am I?"_

A follow-up question became _"_Who _am I?"_

Suddenly a voice, or rather, an idea flowed into her mind. _"You are the Spirit of Summer, the one who warms away the frost and brings days filled with sunshine. The power of flame and thaw is yours to bear."_

The girl gazed up at the faded moon in the sky, feeling as if it was the one that had planted these ideas and thoughts into her head. Or rather, _he_.

The man in the moon. She knew now, for he told her so. He was the one that soothed her fears of the dark and of confinement.

She got up, wandering about the space and nearly tripping over some kind of staff or rod. Out of an odd compulsion, she reached out to grab it, feeling a sort of deep connection to it that could not be described with mere words. The moment she touched it, the wood illuminated with intricate flames and light.

Dropping it out of shock, she stared at it for a moment and watched it return to normal. Curious, she poked it, causing the staff to burst into the flames and light again.

Smiling, she gripped the staff to watch it illuminate with her powers and held it erect. When the end hit the floor, it shot out warm flames to thaw the surrounding area. Now excited, the spirit started experimenting with her staff and powers, jumping up and gasping when she realized she was still hovering in the air.

Laughing a little to herself, she tried flying around a little only to crash into the beams of the remnants of the ceiling and crashed to the floor, knocking the breath out of her.

"Okay...not a good idea." She wheezed, getting to her feet once more.

Glancing around again, she realized she'd been in the aftermath of a rather terrible fire.

"What...happened here?" She murmured, backing away from the debris.

Piles of charred wood, crumbling stone and shattered glass lied everywhere, but she somehow managed to make it out unharmed.

Finding a nearby puddle of melted snow that she caused, the girl finally caught a glimpse of herself for the 'first' time.

Her hair was long and dark golden-scarlet, eyes colored a mix of gold and hints of red. She was wearing a nightgown of sorts, though the seams and edges were lined with subtle, intricate flames above the burned, tattered ends. She turned, catching other angles of her body.

Inching up the hem of her skirt to see if her legs were okay, she was stunned to see that on the sides were spiraling patterns of flames similar to the ones on her dress.

"Are gold-ish eyes normal? Are the patterns on my legs normal?" She murmured in question.

"I don't even know my name...why do I know my purpose, and _what_ I am, but not _who_ I am?"

A couple somberly came to the debris, staring at the remnants in despair. The woman was very lovely with a thin figure and an oval face framed by light blonde hair.

The man acted as her pillar of strength, both literally and figuratively. His towering body held her close to him, seeming to keep her from falling apart.

"Dear God...William, I can't bear it. Where is she? Why can't we find her? Why did this have to happen to us?" The woman sobbed, barely staying upright.

"I don't know, my dear. We...we can only hope she is in a better place now." The man now known as William replied.

He, too, had a countenance contorted with grief.

"Excuse me, do you know where I am? Are you oka-" The girl began, reaching to touch the woman's arm, only to pass through it.

A gasp escaped her lips as an expression of horror spread across her face. "What...just happened? Hello? Can't you hear me?!"

They continued to stare as if she didn't exist. Did she not really exist? Was she just some sort of sick joke with a stupid purpose? More people passed through her, unaware of her presence, unaware of her being.

"Why is this happening?! Why can't they see me?! Is it because I'm a spirit?" She muttered, stumbling away from the crowds of civilians.

The grip on her spiraled stave tightened, causing her knuckles to flush white. Her already bright gold and red hair spouted flames at the tips as her outline emanated steam.

She threw her head back to glare at the bright blue sky and the distant, ivory planet with accusing eyes.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" The girl screamed, knowing it didn't matter if anyone heard her.

Because they couldn't.

Since to them, she didn't exist.

Quickly she escaped the town in which she awoke, somehow causing herself to fly by summoning the wind. Some day, she'd come back for answers, but for now it was all too much.

From that day on, she would always blame the man on the moon for this nightmarish life thrust upon her. Because now, she would always be alone.

* * *

**With Jack**

When he finally made his way back to Charleston to test the intriguing Archer child further, what awaited him was nothing short of horrific.

As ice-blue eyes landed on the remains of charred wood and shattered remnants of a once lovely home, a sense of panic and utter perturbation slammed him in the gut.

His mouth went dry at the awful sight before him. Was she...was she gone?

_Gone_, gone?

This feeling of dread and distress was worse than when he first emerged from the frozen lake and realized no one even knew he existed.

Slowly, his feet drew him closer to the burned-down house as he carefully avoided the shards of glass and pointed shafts of wood. He searched everywhere, but there was no body.

Except, strangely enough, there was a certain spot that was left untouched by the blackened soot of the fire. Jack didn't know what it was supposed to mean, but he had to believe it was a sign.

He couldn't lose his first believer-it meant too much to him.

The Spirit of Winter searched high and low for the Archer family, and finally found them in what appeared to be a relative's housing. They all looked very grim, which caused unease to stir in his stomach.

"I'm not going to believe she's gone!" Little Rena cried, tear marks staining her chubby cheeks and eyes swollen red from all of her bawling.

Leo looked absolutely shell-shocked, barely able to spit out his reply. "Rena...I saw her. She...she was trapped. We all saw her."

"But we never saw her afterward! That has to mean she's still out there!" The strawberry-blonde protested.

"Sweetheart, I want to believe it too, but Anna is-" Their mother began, before her husband cut in.

"No, no buts. There is no solid proof that she is gone. We have to hold on to the belief that Anna is still out there somewhere. It's been three days and there's been no sign of her." William declared, earning a hopeful gaze from his youngest and an intrigued stare from his son.

His wife, however, sent him a look of hurt and disbelief. "William-"

"Cora, my love, I won't give in to despair when there is hope that our daughter is alive."

Her jaw tightened as she tried not to tear up in front of the children. "We need to discuss this later."

Cora's entrancing blue eyes flickered to Leo and Rena. "It's time for bed."

"Will you keep the light off again?" Rena requested.

Despite having arc lamps and other early versions of electrical light in this time period, Jack noticed that they seemed to frighten the girl and her brother, as if a spark would ignite them and send this house burning to the ground like their own.

"Of course, darling. Now, off to bed you go. Your father and I will be there to tuck you in shortly." The pale-blonde smiled, prompting her sleepy children upstairs with the help of their aunt.

Cora turned to face her husband. "William, it isn't that I don't want to believe our daughter is...still out there. I just don't see how I can. Where is the proof? Where would she even go after that? We would have been told of her whereabouts by now. And you saw how she got pinned down; even if she was still alive, she'd never be able to walk again."

Tears threatened to drip down her face as she choked out the final sentence. The strawberry-haired man before her encircled his muscled arms around her in a comforting embrace.

"Just believe in her, my love. Who knows? Maybe she was given a second chance at life, only with a new form."

Cora pulled her head away from his broad shoulder. "How could you think such a thing is possible?"

"Because nothing is really _im_possible. They're just ideas most people deem too outside of our own ways of thinking to consider real." William answered, warmth shining in his jade eyes.

Jack had to pull away from the window, unable to hear much more of their conversation. Anna, his first near-believer, was dead. Dead, or missing somehow. But 'dead' stayed with him more than missing, and the spirit could only feel himself spiral into deep despair as the world seemed to crash down on him.

Distancing himself from the town, he felt his anger and long-rooted sadness well up until he could no longer contain it inside of him. With a roar, he unleashed a powerful blast of ice magic from his shepherd's crook that acted as a catalyst.

The blast shot up into the sky before exploding, lighting the clouds with flashes of pale blue and white. Once again, it felt as if his existence was nothing but a fake. What kind of existence was it if no one could see or hear you? When you were all alone in the world?

He said no words, but Jack was mad at himself, and whoever decided to take Anna away from him and her family. Had he come back sooner, perhaps she'd still be alive. The Spirit of Winter sent more blasts skyward, cursing the consequences or if the citizens grew alarmed. He needed to vent, and then...

Then, he needed to forget Anna. Because if he kept remembering her, he'd only feel further turmoil.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is so short, I tried to elongate it but it just seemed to kill the chapter and go off-topic. So, next chapter will be longer (probably). Apologies for the delayed chapter! I got sick and Christmas had me super busy. And late Merry Christmas to whoever celebrates it! Remember to favorite, follow and review!**


	3. Wonder In The Cold

**The Wandering Flame**

**Chapter 3-Wonder In The Cold**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, ROTG doesn't belong to me. Maybe North will surprise me next Christmas, who knows.**

Recap: 'He said no words, but Jack was mad at himself, and whoever decided to take Anna away from him and her family. Had he come back sooner, perhaps she'd still be alive. The Spirit of Winter sent more blasts skyward, cursing the consequences or if the citizens grew alarmed. He needed to vent, and then...

Then, he needed to forget Anna. Because if he kept remembering her, he'd only feel further turmoil.'

**Terms:**

**rebenok: [ree-BYOH-nuhk] What I hope means 'child' in Russian. If I'm wrong, someone please correct me. I am obviously not knowledgeable of the language.**

* * *

**150 Years Later-Summer Spirit's POV**

I wandered around the Earth for decades, learning what I could from each place I visited. I managed to get some new clothes from a place called India, where the people were darker in skin tone and draped in layers of fine silk and other pretty materials. The first time I went there was 100 years ago, when summer was needed, but...well, they were in the middle of a revolution or something. Now it wasn't so bad.

They wore jewelry excessively, but the way they wore it was so beautiful. Silver and gold bangles and bracelets jingled on their wrists and ankles with dangling long earrings. Sparkling necklaces and brooches shone proudly on their person, and some even had a gem in the middle of their foreheads or just red dots, which I discovered were called 'tilakas', or 'tilaks' for short.

I felt out of place with my fair skin and fiery appearance. The markets were especially crowded, where endless amounts of the populace went to purchase all sorts of things.

However, several other parts of India that I visited were not as fortunate or abundant in resources. Their clothing was more simple, and though some still wore jewelry, it wasn't in copious amounts or as high in quality. As terribly as I felt for them, it was a natural occurrence in the world. Not everyone could be wealthy, after all.

I found it fun to hop onto the backs of massive grey animals they called 'elephants'. They were beautiful in their own way, with long sturdy trunks for noses, sharp ivory tusks, and a high intelligence. Sometimes I liked to think they were aware of my presence.

The clothes I nabbed guiltily were simple, colored an olive green lined with gold and some red consisting of trousers and a long loose tunic. They were nice but not flashy or constricting, so I went with it. I then left to explore other parts of the world that required my services.

Asia was very interesting as I left India to travel to Nepal, where women wore frilly-laced dresses and huge skirts. They'd been having some...issues as of late, so I always made my trips quick. It was a rather interesting place, though.

I found myself becoming drawn to the varying styles of outfits around the world, wishing I could take an outfit from each country I visited. Sometimes I did, but my hiding place in Brazil was getting harder to maintain as humans continued to populate the Earth at an alarming rate. They kept consuming more and more land for themselves, uncaring for the other poor creatures trying to survive in the harshness of Mother Nature.

China, despite its various flaws, was lovely. I loved their food, especially the cakes and dumplings (even though I'm a spirit without a need for food, I can still indulge in the pleasantries from time to time), their festivals that were always filled with so much laughter, food and beautiful lit lanterns, and the ruqun dresses that were so elegant but flowing at the same time.

Naturally, I "borrowed" one. I also "borrowed" a kimono from Japan, who were coming along quite well in advances in technology and weapons. The katana always intrigued me; it was such a remarkable sword.

That was when I became interested in 'battle', 'martial arts', and 'swordsmanship', as they were called. At first I wondered if people could see a levitating sword if I picked one up, but apparently it just vanishes with the rest of me. Thankfully I'm unable to hurt any of the humans with it. I learned the art of swordsmanship through various countries over the years with many different blades and even beyond that to staves like my own or throwing knives.

I learned many styles and forms of martial arts as well, though even 150 years could not make me a master by any means. Mostly because even though I practiced whenever I could, I still had a duty to uphold. It was irritating that I was still so mannerly and responsible even when I was trying to rebel.

Japanese food was always pretty heavy on seafood, but they came up with really creative ways to eat it. I also loved walking underneath the rows of endless cherry blossom trees that were native to the region. The soft cerise petals were so beautiful in the springtime I always anticipated my next arrival to bring my warmth so they could begin to blossom not long after.

If only there was a Spirit of Spring to lessen my workload...

Greece was very interesting. They believed in several different spirits and gods, though the old ones like the ones for seasons, unfortunately, weren't believed in anymore. I did find out however that the Summer goddess in their culture was named Theros, so I adopted the name and shortened it to Rose.

It was better than 'Spirit of Summer'.

Over the century and a half after I awoke, I found myself loathing the Man on the Moon more and more. He never spoke to me, and never answered my questions. He didn't even tell me my name. I had to name _myself_.

I had to discover the world _myself_, without any proper guidance. Even if people could walk right through me, it didn't mean animals could. Apparently, for some reason, humans were the only ones that could not acknowledge my existence. Unfortunately, the 'cool-looking' ones as some people put it were always the more dangerous ones.

Lions, tigers, cheetahs, panthers...at times pandas scared me, especially when I found a cub by its lonesome. They were just so cute, though! Oh, and snakes...ugh, I steered clear of them after I got bitten. Thankfully it was non-poisonous. Could I die twice? Had I even died? It seemed like it when I woke up.

At this point, adding another 5 years, I had explored pretty much every country and piece of land on Earth, except Greenland, the Arctic, and the North and South Poles. I decided to try it, even though something within me had me avoiding those places for the longest time. They hadn't needed my fire or warmth, after all. I wasn't to interfere on that level, else it could become catastrophic.

Even though I wasn't immune to the cold, I wanted to see a place with such a vast expanse of wintry air and blasting snow. I loved it-I loved everything about winter. The chill in the air, the icicles that formed at freezing temperatures and solidified lakes, and of course the white flakes that came from the sky. Sometimes it snowed out of nowhere, like someone just caused it to magically appear even though I knew from my two centuries of life that there wasn't enough precipitation in the sky.

I summoned the wind to take me to the North Pole. I'd heard the myths and legends of 'Santa Claus', the one who delivered presents to everyone who was good for the year on December 25th. It was quite a feat to give children presents all around the world in one day. If he was believed in and real, maybe he could help me become believed in. He was rumored to be kind and wise, after all.

When I reached the North Pole, I noticed the extreme drop in temperature. But even though I was freezing, probably slowly to death (if that was possible), it was breathtaking.

No cities, no people ignorant of my existence, just a beautiful expanse of snow and thick ice. Further on I saw creatures I'd only heard of: Polar bears, ringed seals, arctic foxes...

The air was so crisp and fresh, I wanted to stay here forever. But I felt my body temperature dropping rapidly, prompting me to keep exercising and using my fire powers to keep warm. However, even those were beginning to fail me as glaciers became increasingly prominent.

Eventually, when I thought I was never going to make it, I saw buildings lit with beautiful strings of lights built right into a massive glacier formation. They were practically mountains, with a halo of the northern lights shining above it. Since it just screamed magic, I headed there to the best of my abilities.

Just as I made it to the entrance of the gigantic building/factory, my knees buckled beneath me, sending me crashing into the snow. The jolt of cold was like a slap in the face, though at this point I was too tired to care. I didn't even know I could get tired, much less frostbite or a dwindling spark. My eyes lazily roamed upward to see some kind of white-furred humanoid creature dashing towards me, with shouts filling the air as I lost myself to the pull of darkness.

* * *

**With North**

He furrowed his thick eyebrows as he mulled over the naughty and nice lists, calling out orders occasionally to his elf "workers" and yetis. There seemed to be a spike in naughty children this year.

North muttered something in Russian, jotting down some notes before standing abruptly from behind his desk, the legs of the chair screeching against the floor. He stretched his limbs and cracked his back from the hours he'd spent hunched over the lists.

"Ahh, time for break. Cookies-where are my cookies?" His thick Russian accent caused his tongue to roll over certain letters as his strong voice rumbled, causing a few elves to nearly trip over themselves to give him a platter of soft warm cookies.

"There they are!" He grinned, munching on the cookies as he exited his office, walking around his cavernous workshop filed with magical snow, flying toys and working yetis.

As he began to pass by a yeti painting some trains, he found he didn't like how brightly yellow it was. "I don't like it, paint it green!"

The yeti sputtered in disbelief, looking over to the dozens of already yellow trains, then proceeded to slam his massive head onto the table. A few elves were entangled in strings of light and covered under other miscellaneous items _again_, though they looked to him for his approval of their 'hard work'.

He beamed, using an overly approving tone. "Very nice, keep up good work!"

They cheered, happily continuing with their goofing off. This was why he hired the yetis.

North inspected the flying toy planes and dolls another yeti with dark fur was working on, grinning at the progress. "I like it, very good! It is wonderful! The children will love it!"

Then he heard the chaos up ahead and increased his speed to investigate the situation. A white-furred yeti named Claude was hurrying over to him spouting incomprehensible gibberish with a girl limp in his furry arms.

"Claude, what is the meaning of this? Who is that girl?" Santa questioned, handing off his plate of cookies to a few unfortunate elves.

The yeti started to explain as North swallowed, staring at the girl in concern. She didn't seem human, judging by the intricate flame staff gripped tightly in one of her hands and her oddly colored hair. Plus she didn't look like she was from India, yet she was wearing a salwar kameez.

"Alright alright, explain slowly. Take her to office!" The Guardian of Wonder ordered, fast-walking with Claude to swing open the door to his private office forcefully.

"Set her down there. Get me hot chocolate and blankets!"

The frustratingly clumsy and nearly incompetent elves dashed off to retrieve what he barked out as the man himself loomed over the girl. Her lips were an alarming blue, and her fingers were tinged with purple as she was placed on a couch that was immediately pushed over to the fireplace.

She was lucky she hadn't lost any fingers or toes to frostbite.

Claude finished explaining the situation as North stroked his silvery-white beard, subtly pulling out crumbs from the cookies he'd consumed earlier. Why would a girl such as this risk so much just to see if she could visit his workshop?

"Thank you Claude, get back to work. I will take it from here."

The yeti nodded, glancing at the girl worriedly before exiting the office. North held one of her hands, attempting to warm her up even if by a little despite the fireplace. She needed more heat. A light bulb went off in his head as he hastily searched for his red coat.

Muttering Russian again, he finally remembered he'd hung it up on a hook draped with various bobbles, snatching it from its place and covering the poor girl with it. Its size easily consumed her body as a little color returned to her flushed cheeks.

North rubbed his temples, sitting beside her as the hot chocolate and blankets finally arrived. The elves scurried off to who knew where, as Santa Claus gently placed the thick blankets onto her.

He stroked his beard again, lost in thought.

"What are you doing in workshop?" The towering man murmured, trying to solve this mystery.

It seemed he would not be receiving any answers until she awoke. Which was shockingly sooner than he expected. And by sooner, he meant half an hour.

Her eyes finally fluttered open to reveal irises of an intriguing gold with ruby chips. Definitely not human. Then who was she?

The girl glanced around slowly, her movements groggy and uncertain. "Where...am I? Is this where I go when I die?"

North couldn't help but laugh at her comment, startling her by his sudden outburst. "No, far from it _rebenok_. You are in my office!"

Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "In...your office? Then...you must be..."

He folded his arms, revealing his tat-sleeves with 'naughty' and 'nice' on his arms. "Yes, I am Santa Claus! But call me North."

She tried to stand, but was still too weak to do so. He rushed over to her side, kneeling to keep her on the couch. "No, do not move yet. You still too cold."

The girl frowned, though complied with his words. North stood erect, staring down at her in sudden seriousness. "Now young lady, what are you doing here? Who are you?"

A thought then occurred to him as he slapped a large hand to his forehead. "Oh! I almost forgot hot chocolate! Wait just a moment, this will warm you up."

He handed her the steaming mug of the chocolaty drink. She took it after a few seconds, looking at the substance carefully. "...What is it?"

North nearly did a double-take. "Why, it's best drink in world! Hot chocolate!"

The girl bashfully glanced away. "I've never had it before..."

Deciding she was not a threat, at least from what his belly could tell him, North grinned merrily. "Then it will be first try! Go ahead, try it!"

Hesitantly she sipped from the mug, her uniquely colored eyes lighting up in surprise and awe. "It's delicious! I love it!"

Santa let out a bellowing laugh, one that did not frighten her, but caused her smile to broaden. "That's good, that's good. Drink while it's hot, it will warm insides."

Eagerly she agreed, drinking more of the sweet hot beverage. North then grew serious again, repeating his previously stated questions. "Okay young lady, time for answers to questions. Why are you here in workshop? Who are you?"

"I...I'm not sure who I am," She began, her voice soft and barely audible. "I named myself after the Summer Spirit in Greece, though I shortened it to Rose..."

"Summer Spirit?" North raised a busy brow.

"Yes. That was all I was told, that I am the Spirit of Summer with the power of thaw and flame. My staff was the only thing I woke up with aside from the clothes I had on at the time. Now I just...wander around, doing my job. I was hoping that...that visiting you could help me become believed in. People walk straight through me like I'm just...like I'm just air! I don't know what to do..."

North hummed to himself, pacing a little as his boots clanked against the floor. Rose watched him with rising anticipation, clutching the blankets and coat in nervousness.

"I don't think I can help you." The Guardian of Wonder answered sadly, pity shining in his bright baby blue eyes.

This time Rose forced herself up, careful not to spill the hot chocolate as her free hand clutched his coat that was still wrapped around her person. "What?! But why not? Please, I need your help! I don't know what else I can do!"

With great care, the bearded man guided her around by the elbow, showing her the interior of the office. Ice was part of the walls with multi-lit windows that filtered in the bright daylight.

Ice sculptures were scattered around, as were multiple types of toys and inventions. A shelf here, a hook there. Yet it all seemed so...wonderful. Rose was in awe of the place.

"This is just office. I might not be able to help you with people believing in you, but I can help you believe in self, and in Man on Moon. He gave you this purpose for reason."

She scowled, the action marring her features as he led her out of the office. "The Man on the Moon turned my life into this nightmare. I've always been alone, just wandering the Earth trying to figure out who I am. How can I believe in such a horrid person? I have no memories, not even a name to call myself by. Was I someone else before? Or was I created? From what I can gather, it's the for...mer..."

Rose trailed off as soon as they stepped outside North's office. She gaped in disbelief at the number of flying, beautifully made turtles so advanced in technology it was like she'd stepped into a fairy tale. A mechanical flying jellyfish floated about above them, a glowing balloon, soaring miniature airplanes...

Astonishment left the spirit mute.

"Everyone calls me Santa Claus, the jolly man in a red suit that gives presents. But it's so much more than that," North explained, beaming at her reaction. "I give ideas, I give joy, I give wonder! And it is what I was _made_ to do, what I have done for so long I can't remember when I started! I see the wonder in the air, in everything eyes can see, and I protect that wonder. Man on Moon has reason for everything. You will learn, in time, what that is."

She stood frozen, just watching the magic before her eyes. It was like excitement and childish wonder had bloomed inside of her, sending her into such a state of euphoria that unknowingly her lips curved into a wide smile as she forgot why she was here in the first place.

"Rose, in time I think you will be believed in. But for now, believe in self and Man on Moon. He knows what he is doing, and you should follow whatever you feel you were born to do. Can you do that?"

He looked down at her with a hand on her shoulder, grabbing her attention from his many inventions. She locked eyes with him, seeing the vast wisdom in his eyes and the kindness he so openly displayed to her.

Gradually, she nodded. "Yes...I think I can. When I came here, I just wanted someone to solve my own problems for me. But now...now, I want to be able to know who I am without the aid of anyone. I want to see the world with new eyes and to believe in myself for once. Thank you...North."

North grinned, bending down to her level as she was so much shorter than himself. "Sometimes we look for things we want, and end up with what we needed. You are a brave girl, and I see you are determined too, if you are crazy enough to come here when you are Spirit of Summer. Do me favor, and don't risk yourself like this again, hm?"

Another nod. "Yes, sir."

The Russian chuckled, ruffling her head of long golden red hair. "Good girl."

As she smiled up at him, she felt something within her change. She felt lighter, happier. Perhaps she could make children, at least, believe in her. She was set on doing so, and would refuse to give up after that.

She just expected advice, but instead was shown wonder and magic, and the ability to enjoy one's purpose to the fullest. She'd become giddy for the first time in the past century, elated at the marvels revealed to her.

That was the day Rose the Spirit of Summer started to believe in herself.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! She met North! Next is another time skip, which is actually when the movie and this fanfic begin to coincide. Hope North wasn't out of character...I tried to balance him out, but it's been so long since I've seen ROTG, I needed a refresher. Review, favorite and follow! They inspire me to write even more!**


	4. Chosen

**The Wandering Flame**

**Chapter 4-Chosen**

**Disclaimer: ROTG obviously doesn't belong to me, since my OC isn't part of the original plot and Jack doesn't have a love interest (but since he doesn't, it makes it even easier to ship him or pair him with basically anyone-oh, what a blessing to fanfiction!)**

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed thus far! Sorry for not updating for such a long time, and I don't mean to sound like a broken record, but it's been insane this year.

_"There's glory and honor in being chosen. But not much room for free will." _-Elizabeth Wein, _Code Name Verity_

* * *

**Present Day - North Pole (after the Guardians are assembled)**

The globe room, even at night, was buzzing with activity. The numerous diamond-shaped windows filtered in plenty of light and inventions were alive with creativity.

North cheerfully greeted all of the busy Guardians as Sandy's biplane circled the cavernous chamber, leaving trails of sparkling dream sand in its wake.

The jolly man offered food and refreshments, Bunnymund was peeved, and Toothiana was still giving orders to her fairies, as always.

Sandy finally arrived, though he told North through pictures that he was extremely busy.

"I know, I know, but I obviously wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious." North replied apologetically.

As the Guardians reached the center of the room, Tooth did her best to quiet her fairies while North continued his elaboration, claiming that the Boogie Man had paid him a visit, which Bunnymund highly doubted.

"Look, he is up to something very bad. I feel it, in my belly." North insisted, and that was when Bunnymund started arguing, while Toothiana was too distracted giving orders to her fairies for anyone but Sandy to notice the moon rising up into view from an open window.

The Guardian of Dreams instantly dropped his (possibly sixth) cup of hot cocoa in shock, trying to gain the others' attention as the moon sent its brilliant beams down into the globe room.

Sadly, due to not really owning a voicebox, no one got the messages he was attempting to convey. Out of pure frustration and a lack of ideas, he went over, grabbed an elf and vigorously shook it.

The loud jingling of the elf's bell ceased North's and Bunnymund's arguing, as well as Tooth's orders.

Dropping the elf - who immediately collapsed on the ground - Sandy finally pointed out the moon in the open window.

North turned to see the distant planet. "Ah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?"

If looks could kill, North would have dropped dead in seconds.

"It's been a long time, old friend! What is big news?" The renowned Santa Claus greeted.

The Man in the Moon, in response, shone an intense ray of moonlight onto a square within a circular design on the floor. In its center was the shadow of Pitch.

"It _is_ Pitch." Bunnymund breathed, glancing over at North to receive a smug look as the jolly man patted his belly.

North approached the window, stopping short of the ray of moonlight. "Manny, what must we do?"

The circle of moonlight on the floor intensified further and condensed, further illuminating an ornate symbol that ascended from the ground to reveal a giant, bright gem on top of a pillar.

"Uh, guys, you know what this means?" Tooth asked rhetorically, staring at the gem with uncertainty.

The moonlight then refracted through the gem, casting light all over the chamber.

"He's choosing a new guardian." North answered in awe, his jaw nearly dropping.

"What?! Why?" Bunnymund exclaimed, obviously a little displeased.

"Must be big deal! Manny thinks we need help."

This served to further irritate the towering rabbit. "Since when do we need help?!"

"I wonder who it's gonna be?" Tooth thought aloud, curious about Manny's decision.

Sandy formed a four-leaf clover over his head.

"Maybe the Leprechaun?"

"Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog." Bunnymund prayed grimly.

A blinding flash occurred, followed by a rush of wind - soon having a figure form over the central pillar. It was a hooded figure with a slight stature, wielding a crooked staff.

"Jack Frost." North stated.

Tooth's fairies swooned while the Guardians stood still, all of them thoroughly stunned.

"Ah, I take it back! The Groundhog's fine!" Bunnymund exclaimed, his expression of dread accentuating his dislike of the spirit.

Tooth had been caught admiring Jack, soon stammering something out to defend herself. "Well, ah, as long as he helps to ah...to protect the children, right?"

"Jack Frost!? He doesn't care about children! All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts. Right? He's an irresponsible, selfish..."

"-Guardian." North interposed, stopping Bunnymund.

"Jack Frost is many things, but he is not a Guardian." The rabbit stated, regarding the hologram of the spirit in distaste.

To their surprise, another flash sent the image of Jack away and replaced it with another.

"Manny? You...you have chosen TWO new guardians?" North questioned in shock, staring at the figure that was forming.

It was a girl with long fiery hair and bright eyes, wearing a strapless shirt under a knitted tanktop and denim shorts that went mid-thigh, gripping a rod that had a flame-like piece at the top. A sheath was attached to her belt at the hip for a katana.

"Rose." The Russian murmured, his baby-blue eyes wide in disbelief.

"You mean that summer spirit?" Bunnymund said, eyeing the figure a bit appreciatively.

"Oooh I've heard about her from my fairies! She's nice, but whenever Jack stirs up trouble during summer she doesn't really do much about it - in fact, I've heard she loves it when it snows out of season. The only times she melts it away are when people start suffering from the cold or it becomes too much of a dilemma." Tooth chimed, eliciting an aggravated groan from the already grouchy rabbit.

"So she and Jack are in the same boat? What is it with these seasonal spirits and refusing to do their jobs right?!"

North grinned, staring at the image of Rose. "I met her once - long ago, and she almost froze toes off! She came to me for guidance, and instead found motivation. I think she will prove she is right choice for Guardian, trust me. I feel it in my belly."

"Not this again." Bunnymund sighed, but all North did was chuckle.

* * *

**Present Day - St. Petersburg (at night)**

**Rose's POV**

I was planning on giving the people of Russia a little break, but another spirit had other plans.

Streaks of curling frost traveled down the side of a building and froze a water fountain, glueing a Russian boy's tongue to the newly developed ice.

"Hahaha!" I laughed, despite it being a little rude.

No one could see me anyway - what was the point in always acting courteous if no one could acknowledge me?

_"This is my chance!" _I thought excitedly, following the frost and laughing as I went.

Sure, a few of the tricks were a little cruel (I unfroze the water for the goldfish so it could eat and collected the papers for the poor writer who mistakenly decided to leave his window open), but it was entertaining to see.

Finally I saw him - Jack Frost, the now renown trouble-maker of spirits - making his way up a cathedral spire to fully take in the lovely view of Russia, which was bathed in moonlight.

I opened my mouth to call out to him, but stopped short. What if he just dismissed me? What if he hated me? How could I even convey to him that I wanted to talk to him about things - things like why he is so rebellious and daring to freeze things out of season at the risk of driving people insane?

Why does he hold contempt for the Man in the Moon?

I was not sure how to even greet him, so I watched helplessly as he called upon the wind to take him home. Perhaps I could follow him?

No, I did not want to risk alerting my presence and scaring him away. Or worse, have him freeze me out of instinct.

Now downcast, I glared up at the full moon in the night sky for a moment, then decided that it would not do me any good. Instead, I went up to the cathedral spire Jack had visited and sat there, staring out at Russia.

I breathed in the night air, delighting in its crispness. It was then that I spotted one of Toothiana's mini-fairies darting out of a house.

Calling upon the wind, I quickly flew after her and smiled. "Hello, Tooth! How are you?"

She squeaked happily at me as I listened to her fast rambling. "I see, it's been busy hasn't it? I must apologize for bothering you, but it is nice to see you again. How is Toothiana?"

The little fairy shrugged, replying that she'd been called away to an emergency Guardian meeting at the Pole.

"Oh, really? I did not know they held meetings there - I wish I could see North again and thank him for inspiring me. His workshop is truly amazing." I grinned.

Had it not been for the fact that I would probably die before reaching his workshop, I would have visited North decades ago.

Glancing at the tooth in her tiny hands, I decided to partake in a different topic.

"So, Tooth, what have you retrieved tonight?"

She responded in an elated tone, chirping out that it was a little girl's first canine and she had taken extremely good care of it, even going so far as to clean it out after it left her mouth.

I giggled, flying with the little fairy out of St. Petersburg. "Wow, someone was eager for a visit from you, wasn't she?"

Tooth squealed in agreement, then apologized that she could not continue our chat due to her other pressing duties. I nodded, the smile from my face quickly fading.

"Alright, I understand - you _do_ work every night, after all! I will hopefully see you again, Tooth."

After she left, I felt the loneliness begin to suffocate me once more. Why could I not at least have ice powers like Jack instead of something as boring as fire and heat? I could not perform pranks on people - at least ones that were not life-endangering - and at the most I could either make a place in winter experience a heatwave or cause places to grow even hotter.

I _could_ set something on fire, but that usually ended in forests burning or several houses catching fire as well.

_"The fun is always with Jack - it's no fair." _I thought with a pang of envy.

Then, I made up my mind. If I could not cause fun myself, then I would follow the number one contributor: Jack Frost.

I paused, landing on the roof of a house. "Wind...take me to Jack Frost."

For the longest time, I tried using the wind to send me right to the winter spirit, but it only sent me to the area he was in, and then I would always be too late to find him. Or, in other instances I did find him, only to freeze out of panic and insecurity. But perhaps he had decided to linger a little and I would gather up enough courage to finally speak with him.

Willingly I got carried off by the incoming gales at a speed most would not consider possible.

I ended up in Burgess, Pennsylvania much to my surprise. It was not too far from Charleston, the town I awoke in. I still remembered the days when Burgess was full of people walking down dirt roads, some riding in horse-drawn carriages or carts. Now the dirt roads had transformed into asphalt filled with racing cars.

I wandered around a bit until I spotted trails of his intricate frost with several little disasters following.

The trails led me to a group of children - about 8-years-old - having a massive snowball fight, complete with barricades.

One of the children had been on a sleigh and started sliding headfirst down a sheet of ice Jack had created into town, nearly screaming in the process.

The other kids yelled out to him to stop, but the boy had lost control of his sleigh. I finally spotted him - Jack Frost, flying in his blue hoodie with his crooked herder's staff - guiding the child past traffic (and also causing a four-car pile up). However, his continuous sheets of ice were only increasing the sleigh's speed.

_"What should I do to help? Can Jack manage this?" _I wondered, pausing and considering what to do.

First, I melted the ice on the roads - I did not want anyone else in danger - and quickly pursued the mischievous winter spirit and the boy.

The boy rocketed through a pedestrian intersection, just barely missing the people in the crosswalk.

A dog walker shouted at him, though he was the least of his worries.

I was a blur as I sped through the air, leaving a trail of flames in my wake to melt the ice Jack froze the streets with.

_"I will always be cleaning up after him, won't I?" _I thought drearily.

The child was still panicking as he flew off the sidewalk eventually, and I overheard someone ask if it was a 'Jamie Bennett'. Apparently, that was his name.

I had considered simply melting the ice that kept accelerating the sleigh, but now that he was in the midst of traffic I decided it was best to just follow Jamie and the troublesome spirit. If I melted it now then it would only leave the boy in danger.

Thankfully, Jamie's little escapade ended in a heap of snow instead of the statue of Thaddeus Burgess, which Jack leapt onto with pride.

"YEAH!" He cheered, though as I approached I could do nothing except cross my arms and shake my head in disapproval.

All of Jamie's friends came rushing over, worried sick about his health. Jamie rose from the sleigh, perfectly safe.

"Whoaaa! Did you guys see that? It was amazing! I slid - I did a jump and I slid under a car-ERF!"

A sofa from a moving van suddenly knocked him back down, causing Jack to wince with the hints of a smile.

"Oops."

Oops?! I was as startled as the kids, frozen in panic. He could have broken bones or worse!

Jamie's hand shot up with a tooth between his fingers, the boy still grinning as he ogled over his lost tooth.

"Dude, that means cash!" "Tooth Fairy cash!" "I love the Tooth Fairy!"

I chuckled a little. "You'd love her even more if you saw her for real."

"Oh, no..." Jack muttered, displeased at the fact that his fun was cut short.

"That's totally awesome."

"You lucky bug!"

"Lucky!"

"No!" Jack nearly whined.

I turned and sent him an exasperated glare, one he did not catch because he was too focused on the children.

Jamie and his friends continued to talk about the Tooth Fairy, causing the winter spirit's frustration to peak.

"Ah, wait a minute! Come on, hold on, hold on! What about all that fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy, that was me!"

The kids simply kept talking about the fairy, obsessed with Jamie's tooth. I watched Jack grow even more frustrated, causing storm clouds overhead to rumble and darken. The flurries of snow began to intensify.

I walked over to the kids to keep them a little warmer, ceasing their violent shivers. Jack jumped down from the statue to try and engage the kids, but they were already off on their merry way.

"What's a guy gotta do to get a little attention around here?" He questioned, standing in front of Jamie, who strolled right through him.

I shot out a tendril of flame to follow the children once they left to keep them warm on the way back home, then approached a disheartened Jack.

"Well, you certainly have stirred mine. All of that ice is so hard to clean up after." I jested as he whipped around to face me, surprise in his features.

"You...you can see me?" He stuttered, mistaking me for a human.

I twirled my staff, shooting little tendrils of my flames up into the sky to lessen the cold.

"Yes, of course I can. Considering that I am also a spirit."

"Oh."

Jack seemed a little upset at this and whipped up a little wind to disappear. Not wanting to lose my chance or falter in my courage, I followed him.

"Hey, can we talk? We haven't even been introduced yet." I called, flying beside him.

He glanced at me with an annoyed expression. "Why? I'm not really in the mood for talking."

"The fact that you and I are both not believed in, for one. Or that neither of us take our jobs very seriously." I answered.

That got him interested, and he stopped to face me. "Okay, fine. I'm Jack Frost."

He held out his hand, which I accepted in a handshake. I started when a spark jolted our hands, possibly from the fact that we were opposites of nature.

"I know," I smiled. "I am Theros - Rose, for short - the Spirit of Summer."

He edged a smile back, withdrawing his hand. I had to admit, he was nice to look at with his sharp jawline, dazzling ice-blue eyes and snow-white hair.

"Theros? Isn't that just the mythical Goddess of Summer in Greece?"

I chuckled a little, looking down at the ground. "It seems as though you don't spend _all_ of your time causing mayhem, then. Yes, but to me Theros was better than just "Summer Spirit". Besides, at the time I thought it suited me. If you want you can call me by my Roman name, but I never really liked it."

He laughed a bit through his nose. "I'll just call you Rose, thanks."

There was a pregnant pause, filling the chilly air with awkwardness.

"Sssooo..." He drawled, creating snowflakes from his hands out of boredom. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Why do you refuse to do your job right - why do you instead always have fun with the children? How can you even manage to continue to have fun and cause trouble? How do you do it? When did you pop up?" I suddenly questioned, throwing him off due to my endless inquiries.

"Wow, I really didn't expect you to have so many questions for me." He commented.

I turned red at his remark. "S-sorry, I just...I've seen you before, and I can't help but wonder if you really are like me - not believed in, I mean. I've been trying to get at least the kids to believe in me for over a century. Well, okay that is not totally true, for many decades I simply tried to enjoy them but I'm not exactly 'fun material' and-"

"-Whoa, hold on there. You...really don't get to talk to people much, do you?" Jack looked at me in amusement.

Steam left my head as my hair spouted flames at the tips, partially out of frustration but mostly out of embarrassment.

"N-no..."

"Why haven't you just walked up to me and say 'hi'? I'm not exactly intimidating." The white-haired spirit asked as we started walking down the streets of Burgess.

"Well, you see...I considered it, many times, but I was afraid. Not of you exactly, but of rejection or spite. It is already hard enough to accept my existence when no mortals on this earth can acknowledge me and the other spirits are always too busy to interact with, so...I just couldn't bear the thought of getting ignored by someone who _can_ see me. If that makes sense..."

He stared at me with understanding, a sort of light in his eyes that made me feel...safe? I could not explain it.

"Yeah, I get it. It really sucks, the whole 'no one seeing you' part. Someone almost managed to see me once, but..."

"But what?"

"She died." Jack replied bitterly with a tinge of sadness.

I halted in my tracks, shocked at his answer. "I...I am so sorry."

He waved a hand, attempting to shrug it off. "It's fine, it was a long time ago anyways."

The scent of fresh bread from a nearby bakery taunted me, making my mouth water. I had no idea why I was so obsessed with human food, but they did create delicious masterpieces.

I put a hand on Jack's shoulder, sending him a warm smile. "Come on, let's go and have some fun."

He laughed, making me scowl in return. "What? What did I say that's so funny?"

Jack waved a hand. "Ah hah, it's just that you act so..._proper_. Like, back in the 1800s proper. I'm just surprised that you'd wanna spend the day hanging out with someone like me and have _fun_."

Now a bit miffed, I huffed indignantly. "Of course I have fun! Do you really think that your little mini-blizzards and frost-craziness would last as long as they do if I didn't enjoy them?"

He shrugged. "I never really thought about it."

After many hours of talking, we ended up sitting on the roof of Jamie's house. He watched Jamie blabber on about all of the fun he had today, and tried to convince his mother that he could finally catch the Tooth Fairy. Frost laced the window, then he flipped back up to pace.

"Jack? Are you alright?" I asked, gazing at him in concern.

He looked up at the moon instead. "If there's something I'm doing wrong, can you, can you just tell me what it is?"

My eyes traveled up to the glowing disk in the sky, the one I loathed. I had asked the same questions Jack was asking several times throughout the centuries with no response.

"Because I've tried everything, and no one ever sees me."

Still no response.

"You put me here - me and Rose - the least you can do is tell me - tell us why."

The moon shone down silently, as if telling us that we would discover it ourselves in time.

Aggravated by this, Jack turned toward me and beckoned me to follow before leaping off the roof.

"C'mon, Rose."

"Are you sure you're okay?" I insisted, following him with just as much ethereal grace as we started to stroll across the wire.

He sent his frost crawling down the wires, while I thawed it with every step I took.

"Yeah, I was just...hoping that this time would be different. That I'd get at least some kind of hint."

I sighed, patting one of his hands. "I have been trying ever since I came into this world 200 years ago, and still haven't even gotten my name. At least he gave you that."

"I guess." He muttered, spotting a stream of Dreamsand that zipped by him, and another passing by me, looping around my head.

A smile finally lit up his face. "Right on time, Sandman."

I felt myself beam as well, watching the beautiful sand drift into windows like some sort of golden, magical dust. Jack reached up to touch one of the streams and a dolphin popped out to perform some tricks before heading over to a waiting child. I giggled, happy as ever to see Sandy's Dreamsand.

"You know, I'm kinda glad you came and found me." He admitted, watching the sand.

I quirked a brow, surprised at his words. "Really? I think I've just been a bother the entire day..."

Jack shook his head. "No, no, really you haven't. It's been nice having someone to talk to, you know? After all this time, I thought I'd just be stuck talking to people that can't even see or hear me."

My lips stretched across my face in a wide smile. "I'm glad I finally worked up the courage, then. It has been...nice, to speak to someone after so long for me as well."

When the sand disappeared we continued walking on the telephone wires when I sensed something move behind us, whipping around to see a fleeting shadow.

"Whoa!" Jack exclaimed, feeling the rush of air behind him.

I was already ahead of him as we chased down the mysterious figure, landing on an adjacent tree to see if it could be spotted from higher ground.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Yes." I answered, narrowing my golden eyes in concentration.

When the shadow passed by again, so did we. I darted through the air with a faint trail of flames behind me while Jack hopped across some cars (also setting the alarms off), and over some houses to land on a roof in an alley. I landed beside him, illuminating the alley with my staff.

"Wow, that's a lot better. At least your powers can help us see better." Jack told me, trying to help me see the positive side.

I shifted uneasily. "I suppose."

A trash can toppled over, alerting us to the strange figure's presence. Leaping down I made my staff glow brighter so we saw the approaching, six-foot-tall body of the Easter Bunny.

"Hello, mate." He greeted in a thick Australian accent, twirling his boomerang while leaning against a wall.

It startled Jack, who pointed his staff at him.

"Been a long time. Blizzard of 68, I believe? Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

I, for one, was confused. Why was he here? A personal vendetta?

"Bunny? You're not still mad about that...are yah?" Jack questioned with a teasing smile, leaning against his staff.

"Yes," The rabbit answered and briefly pointed his boomerang at him. "But this is about something else. Fellas?"

A giant, furry hand grabbed Jack, who yelled out in protest. Soon he was dangling in the air by a yeti.

"Durbha wahla." The yeti said.

"Put me down! What the..."

I swiftly pointed my staff at the yetis. "Please, release him. If you do, then we just might go with you without resistance."

The Easter Bunny smirked at me. "So you're the little Summer Spirit, eh? I gotta say, I was really hoping you weren't like Jack here."

I remained stoic. "You don't even know me. You hardly know Jack. Why don't you tell us what is going on and we will not be as panicked?"

He hummed. "Well, I could do that. But then it wouldn't be as satisfying for me."

The yetis proceeded to shove my new friend into a sack. One of them pulled out a snow globe and smashed it to the ground, opening up a portal to what seemed like the Pole. More specifically, North's workshop.

"Now, if you don't wanna join your new friend in there since I don't really have anything against you, walk with the yetis to the other side."

I ignored him, instead turning to the yetis. "Does North mean harm to me or Jack?"

They glanced at each other in confusion, then shook their heads.

I relaxed a little, sending the bunny a glare. "I will go with them - but only because I trust North, not you. And by the way, you do not scare me. You should try meditation - it tends to ease the soul."

He returned the glare with one of his own. "Just go already, sheila. Before I'm forced to do it myself."

Reluctantly I approached the portal with the yetis, who stepped aside for the irritating rabbit.

"Me? Not on your nelly. See you back at the pole." He scoffed, stomping his foot twice to disappear through a rabbit hole, which vanished after him.

A little green plant was the only evidence it was ever there. How cute.

"Jack? It'll be okay, trust me! I don't know why they want us at the pole, but just know that nothing bad will happen to you, alright? I will be right here!" I called to him, hearing a muffled 'get me out of here' from inside the sack.

Then the yetis tossed him through.

"Could you not be a little gentler?" I asked, to which they both shrugged.

One of them offered to carry me, and though originally I was going to decide to go through myself, I changed my mind.

"Just please do not end up tossing me." I requested.

The yeti complied, then charged through the portal.


	5. A Destined Meeting

**The Wandering Flame**

**Chapter 5: A Destined Meeting**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, only this fanfic and my OC.**

_"Does the walker choose the path, or the path the walker?" _-Garth Nix, _Sabriel_

* * *

**Rose**

The ride through the portal was, at best, bumpy. It was a rather swirling and jostling way of travel, and if it hadn't been for the countless times she'd just let the wind tumble her around for fun she'd have let the bile that'd started at the back of her throat to end up on North's well-kept floors.

And for the first time, she didn't exactly appreciate the aroma of hot cocoa and freshly baked cookies that filled the air. It only made her stomach clench.

Jack yelled throughout the entire thing, and let out a loud yelp when he collided with the floor once it was over. Not that she could blame him; if it was her she'd be screaming at the top of her lungs inside that stupid sack.

"They're here." North declared once Jack, herself and the yetis had made it through.

She immediately hopped off of the yeti to rush over to Jack, who was finally free thanks to a couple of little elves. But the spirit stopped short when she realized that North, as well as Sandy and Toothiana, were right in front of them.

"Hey, there they are! Jack Frost! And the ever lovely Rose!" North exclaimed warmly, holding his arms out to welcome the troublesome winter spirit and the shocked summer spirit.

Jack began to emerge from the sack with Rose's help, who had finally snapped out of it to give him a hand.

"Are you alright?" She whispered, gazing down at him in concern.

He sent her a reassuring grin. "Yeah, thanks."

"Wow, you gotta be kidding me." The white-haired teen muttered, looking up at them in astonishment.

Two yetis roughly grabbed him by the shoulders to hoist him up onto his feet - an act that was totally unwelcome for said spirit.

"Hey, hey! Whoa, put me down."

"I hope the yetis treated you well?" North commented, earning a snort from Rose.

"Oh, yeah. I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal." Jack replied sarcastically.

"Actually, they were kind enough to give me the option of either going with them or going in the sack. How polite." Rose remarked, lightly rolling her eyes.

She knew North meant well, but he could've at least warned them or something before practically kidnapping them to some sort of clandestine meeting.

"Oh, good! That was my idea! You know Bunny, obviously," The jolly man beamed, gesturing to the rude, grouchy rabbit.

"Obviously."

"Inconsiderate, grumpy, arrogant, oversized stuffed rabbit..." Rose muttered, shooting a glare at the Easter Bunny.

His ears twitched, evidently catching her negative adjectives thrown his way. He didn't say anything - for now - but his lips upturned in a deep scowl and returned the glare.

"And the Tooth Fairy?" North continued, causing Rose's eyes to light up.

"Tooth!"

The mini-fairy zipped over to her, happily greeting her back with a nuzzle against her cheek.

"How are you? I didn't think you would come here! Did Toothiana call for you?" The redhead asked, earning an earnest nod from the little fairy as she chatted away.

Rose chuckled a little at Tooth's concern for her well-being. "I am fine - just a little rattled at the sudden 'invitation' from North."

Jack got swarmed by more of Toothiana's mini-fairies and the Tooth Fairy herself, who baffled the spirit whilst talking about his teeth. She even hastily opened up his mouth to inspect them, leaving the summer spirit at the side to begin simmering. Rose had _just_ found him to possibly make him a friend, and already another spirit was ogling over him. Not that there wasn't sound reason _not_ to, but...

Ugh, she had to calm down; she was starting to steam again.

"Oh, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow." Toothiana commented with a dreamy smile. Her mini-fairies fluttered around a confused Jack, acting like a bunch of crazed popstar fans.

"Girls, pull yourselves together...Let's not disgrace the uniform." The beautiful fairy ordered, surprising Rose by speedily flitting over to her.

"Ohmygoshmyfairieshavetoldmesomuchaboutyouit'sgreattofinallymeetyouinperson!"

The summer spirit was speechless, astounded by Toothiana's speed, even in talking. In all honesty, no amount of preparing could've made her ready for Toothiana's nature and zero sense of personal space.

"Ah, er, um...it is a pleasure to meet you as well?" Rose was starting to feel like a total moron, but after being 'proper' as Jack put it for so long this was all new to her.

Especially the lack of personal space.

"Is it true what they say? I hear your teeth are absolutely _beautiful_!" She squealed, forcing Rose's mouth open.

"Huh? Who sai-"

"Okay, open up~oh wow, they really are as radiant as the sun! Super sparkly, too! I can't believe there's not one, but TWO sets of flawless rows of teeth that I get to see!" Toothiana sighed happily, her mini-fairies admiring Rose's teeth just as much as Jack's.

Well, without as much fan-girling. That was something she was grateful for.

A wisp of sand streamed across her face, prompting her to turn and look at Sandman, who waved at her groggily after getting yelled at by North.

She smiled at him, though confusion prevented her from introducing herself properly. This was too much to absorb. Why were they even here? Meeting so many spirits at once was making her head spin!

_"I knew I should've just entered combat against that Australian egg-painter. That would have been a lot more entertaining and less bemusing. Besides, Bunnymund totally deserves it." _Rose thought as she backed away from the Guardians, feeling too overwhelmed.

"Hey! Ho! Anyone wanna tell us why we're here?_" _Jack asked, putting some distance between himself and the others.

"Agreed...I do not mind visiting, North, but I was in the middle of something important when we were suddenly abducted." Rose added, feeling as if she were just some kind of extra or something.

She was important too, right?

Sandy offered to explain, but watching all of his Dreamsand pictures was like trying to decipher a fast-pace movie without sound or subtitles.

Jack had crouched down to try and further understand to no avail. "That's not really helping. But thanks, little man," He wandered away, freezing a poor little elf with a platter of cookies that Rose immediately thawed. "We must have done something really bad to get you four together. Am I on the naughty list?"

_"Am I? What did I even do that is so horrible?" _Rose wondered, looking to the Guardians for answers.

"...Am _I_ on the naughty list?"

North chuckled. "On naughty list? You hold record! Well, Rose you are up there, probably about tenth now as associate to crimes with Jack, to answer question. But no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate."

"How come?" Rose asked, befuddled as to why she was in the Top Ten of the naughty list and why North was willing to take both herself and Jack off said list.

"Ah, good question." Bunnymund oh-so-cheerfully chimed in, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"How come? I tell you how come! Because now...you are Guardians!" North exclaimed, the yetis flanking him raising brightly lit torches.

Elves blasted silver trumpets surprisingly well, crowding around the two new Guardians who were in too much of a state of disbelief to really feel like celebrating. Toothiana's fairies attempted putting necklaces of paper snowflakes and flames around their necks, which they rejected in varying degrees of politeness.

"What exactly is happening right now?" Rose yelled at Jack, deciding to stick close to him because everyone else at the moment was only spiking her panic.

"I really have no clue," He called back, only to find her right beside him. "Oh, hey there. You know, I could do without the trumpets."

She smiled, her quiet giggles lost to the horns and drums filling the room. "Tell me about it; I think my ears are starting to ring!"

The sound was getting to her - she had not been surrounded by such loud sounds in a long time - so she covered her ears as best she could while attempting to remain focused, despite her oncoming disorientation.

Rose saw North shout something in elation right before she watched an elf point at her and Jack's feet. She frowned until a pair of elves walked in carrying what looked like...ceremonial boots? There was a pair of blue and silver ones for Jack, and a golden and red pair for her. What was even the point of those?

"Huh?" She barely heard Jack utter.

The next thing she knew, North was reading from a large tome and the other Guardians were staring at her with differing reactions. She didn't like it; she never asked for this. Sure, she appreciated what North did for her, but this was too much. She never wished to be a Guardian; she wasn't a good fit for the job description.

Rose didn't have any useful powers aside from warming people up, setting things on fire, and healing - which she discovered only half a century ago. At least Jack could help children experience joy and wonders. All she ever did was cause misery.

She didn't belong here. Not with these Guardians that everyone knew about, that were treasured, and loved, and believed in. And those _blasted horns_ kept blaring in her ears. The drums made her woozy and infuriated at the same time. The happy smile on North's face made her insides squirm.

That was when she lost control and saw red.

The Summer Spirit slammed the butt of her staff down, shooting out tendrils of flames with a heat wave that instantly melted the ice on the floor Jack had caused. The temperature of the room shifted from cold, to uncomfortably hot, then back to freezing again. Steam emanated from her form, which only added to her intimidating appearance.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian? Or Rose for that matter?" Jack asked, displeased with the entire event.

"I can speak for myself, Jack, if you do not mind," She nearly snapped, surprising him with her newfound ferocity. "I have no interest in becoming a Guardian, North. I appreciate what you did for me many years ago, but I do not desire such a position."

The jolly man burst out laughing with the tome in his hands, then looked at them, stone-faced. "Of course you do!"

He cued the elves for more music, which was quickly cut short by an irritated Winter sprite.

"No music!"

It petered out, ending with an elf effectively giving up by storming out of the room, having thrown his trumpet on the floor. North, evidently miffed, glowered.

"Look, this is all very flattering, but ah...you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian." Jack stated, looking to Rose for her answer.

"I might be...'proper', but that does not mean I am meant for serious labor and commitment. I do not belong here - no one has even heard of me. I am not good for anything, all I do is warm things up and set things ablaze. I am better off on my own." The Summer Spirit admitted with a clenched jaw and balled fists, still steaming with the ends of her hair flaming.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said!" Bunnymund so rudely added in. A pity, Rose almost forgot he was present.

"Jack, Rose...I don't think you understand what it is we do." Toothiana said, flying over to the giant globe behind them.

She explained how every light on it was a child, with North continuing the explanation by saying how regardless of whether or not they were good, as long as they believed, they were protected by the Guardians.

"Tooth...fingers out of mouth."

Rose was trying not to watch Tooth examine Jack's teeth, who was more than happy when she finally stopped.

"Oh, sorry. They're beautiful."

"Okay, no more wishy-washy! Pitch is out there doing who knows what!" North announced, catching Rose's attention.

"Pitch? The spirit who gives children nightmares? I thought he was eliminated." Rose frowned, still finding the persistent aroma of baking cookies and steaming hot cocoa unsettling to her stomach.

"You mean the Boogeyman?" Jack scoffed, unaffected by this new information.

"Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well." North exclaimed, pointing to the globe.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!" Jack argued, turning to the Summer Spirit and catching her attention. "Right, Rose? You've made it pretty clear you don't want the job, either."

He and North stared at her expectantly. The female felt her hair starting to flame again, an embarrassed bout of steam escaping her ears, her previous bout of anger all but forgotten. She fiddled with her staff, drawing curling flame patterns on the floor.

"I...well, yes. I mean, no?" She stuttered, wincing at her stumbles in eloquence. "I'm certainly not qualified by any means for such a position. I am not even believed in, not even heard of. At least Jack is mentioned in a winter song. All I do is bring misery - chaos, even, if I get too upset or out of hand. I...I could never perform a job like any of yours. Please, go pick someone else, North."

"Pick?" the jolly man snorted, "You think we pick? You were chosen like we were all chosen. By Man in Moon."

Rose's eyes widened. "Pardon?"

Jack was equally stunned, whipping around and asking "What?" a few seconds later.

"Last night, Jack. He chose you. And Rose right after." Toothiana replied, her amethyst eyes filled with compassion and warmth.

"Maybe." Bunnymund added, earning a heated glare from the spirit of summer.

"Does he truly talk to you? All of you? The Man in the Moon - you speak to him?" Rose questioned, earning a slight nod from North.

"You see, you cannot say no. It is destiny." The Russian told them, desperate to get them to understand.

It only made Rose increasingly confused. Why didn't the Man in the Moon tell her himself? Why didn't he tell Jack? Why did he never speak to them? Why was it her destiny to become a Guardian when she had nothing to offer except instruments of destruction? Why was it fated that she be here at this meeting?

"But why, why wouldn't he tell me that himself? Rose, did you know?" She heard the winter sprite question, but she only stared up at the glowing disk in the sky.

_"For so long, all I have wanted is answers. Why can I not receive that?" _Rose wondered, unsure if she should feel upset or infuriated.

"After 300 years this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some, some hideout thinking of, of new ways to bribe kids? No no, that's not for me!" Jack yelled, then added in a calmer tone, "No offense."

"How is that not offensive?!" Bunnymund shouted back, snapping Rose back to her senses.

She felt a spark from her hand, jumping a little at the contact. Glancing up, she saw Jack's ice-blue eyes boring into her own pair. "Come on, let's get outta here."

Rose glanced back at the Guardians, then to Jack. She let him start to pull her away, not even looking over her shoulder in regret. This was not her world, nor did she wish for it to be.

"You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?" Bunnymund asked rather loudly, causing Jack to whip around with a peeved expression.

"Uhh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do."

He was still holding Rose's hand, which made her steam a little. That, and her growing ire towards Bunnymund.

"That's right. Children love what Jack does - they laugh, and play, and hope it never ends. I highly doubt you have ever played in the snow, Bunnymund, but I can tell you that it is quite entertaining and joyful." She added, though she intentionally left out that she had nothing to offer to bring joy to kids.

"But none of 'em believe in you," Bunnymund pointed out, leaning in closer. "Do they? You see, you're invisible, mate. You and sheila there, it's like you don't even exist."

"Bunny! Enough!" Toothiana cried as silence fell.

"No, the kangaroo's right." Jack admitted, much to the surprise of Rose.

Of course the irritating rabbit was right, but she didn't think he'd admit it. She thought he would fight back. Then again, it was smarter to remain calm and quip back over overreacting and losing the argument.

"The, the what - what'd you call me? I am not a kangaroo, mate." Bunnymund glared, stepping closer.

"Oh. And this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?" The winter sprite demanded, sizing up to the bunny just as much.

"I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me."

Just a few seconds later, a fist lashed out to punch the oversized rabbit across his furry face. He stumbled back, nursing his slightly burnt cheek in shock. Everyone's eyes locked onto the attacker: Rose.

She panted, feeling adrenaline course through her veins. She was incredibly stung by Bunnymund's words, though even Jack seemed surprised by her violent reaction. Her hair turned into flames, tendrils of smoke rising from her body.

"You think I don't know that? You think Jack doesn't? If I am indeed proper, then you are the most uptight, rudest creature in the world - no, the galaxy! Just because snow happens sometimes on Easter - yes, even blizzards - you hate us for it? At least children still care, at least they still celebrate it despite the weather changes! But me? Who would ever want to hear about the summer spirit? I do not bring joy like the rest of you; I only bring uncomfortably hot months for everyone to endure!"

"Whoa, Rose, calm down." Jack said calmly, grabbing her hand that she had wrenched out of his grasp to punch the rabbit.

She snapped her head to face him, her eyes beginning to glow a bright, fiery orange. "What if I do not want to calm down, Jack? I have not done anything wrong except let you and the kids have your fun! I let you do your pranks and mischief and snow days! And for that and my wandering, I am taken here and harassed?"

The room began to swelter, leaving the Guardians to perspire in the rising heat. It was strange for Jack to finally feel his skin warm, but he found that he did not exactly dislike it.

"I am sure that 'kangaroo' will call this whining, but he has not had to live 200 years wondering why in the world he was brought into being! I have had ENOUGH!"

Her hair flared, the new wave of heat heightening the temperature further. Jack grabbed both of her hands, using his staff to shoot out flurries of cold in an attempt to bring down the heat.

"Hey, hey, hey. Look at me, okay? I feel the same way - I've been asking the same questions you have for an extra century. But blowing up at the kangaroo won't solve anything, alright? It's really tempting, I know, just...try to hold it in." He said in a gentler tone, his ice blue eyes gazing into hers imploringly.

Rose felt herself begin to calm down, the humid, unbearable heat dissipating from the room. Her hair ceased flaming and the steam disappeared, leaving a rattled and ashamed spirit in its wake.

"Jack. Rose. Walk with me." North stated suddenly, noticing that the tension had not completely left the room.

Jack started to follow North with Rose in tow, who glanced back at the other Guardians to see expressions of shock and unease. She bit her lip, ashamed of her actions.

_"I just proved my own point; I have nothing to offer but destruction. Obviously the Man in the Moon got my destiny confused with someone else's. How could I ever bring joy to children when I'm capable of something so terrifying?"_

* * *

**A/N: And done! Sorry it took so long to give you guys this new chapter, I've been so busy I have no idea how I'm still alive. Also, this is kinda late but MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! As always, please review, favorite and follow! Oh, and fan art is encouraged! Thanks!**


	6. Finding Your Center

**The Wandering Flame**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG**

**Chapter 6: Finding Your Center**

Terms: ребёнок/rebenok=child

_"He who has a why to live for can bear almost any how." _-Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

**Recap: **_Jack started to follow North with Rose in tow, who glanced back at the other Guardians to see expressions of shock and unease. She bit her lip, ashamed of her actions_.

_"I just proved my own point; I have nothing to offer but destruction. Obviously the Man in the Moon got my destiny confused with someone else's. How could I ever bring joy to children when I'm capable of something so terrifying?"_

* * *

**Rose's POV**

We entered an elevator that appeared a lot like a Christmas ornament, down to what I recalled was the factory floor.

"It's nothing personal, North. What you all do, it's just, it's not my thing." Jack explained.

"Man in Moon says it is your thing. And not just you, but Rose as well. We will see!"

Guilt hung over me like a dreary little rain cloud as I calmed down, realizing what I'd done. I punched the bunny. No, correct that: I punched the _Easter Bunny_, the Guardian of Hope.

I wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out. Oh dear, that was so improper of me! Perhaps it was because I awakened during a period of propriety-despite there being bouts of double-standards, racism, and very obvious sexism-where manners were everything that I spoke so...oddly.

And that I regretted my actions towards Bunnymund.

My glow dimmed as a reaction to my emotions, my hair turning to normal golden-red strands. I'd never seen my skin so close to a normal, healthy, human shade before. But I couldn't help it; my guilt consumed me.

Negative thoughts returned to me of how incapable I am of controlling my destructive powers, what good I could possibly do with such horrid abilities, what the Man in the Moon saw in me...I never felt so ashamed of myself before.

To distract myself, I let my eyes wander to a nearby yeti offering a clipboard for North to sign, who did so without batting an eye. I recognized his white fur instantly.

"Hello, Claude!" I smiled, earning some excited grunts and a wave.

It was then I realized I was getting left behind, with Jack beckoning me. I hastily jogged over as North continued storming through the place, leaving Jack and I to keep up.

"Slow down, wouldja? I've been trying to bust in here for years, I want a good look." The winter sprite grinned, looking around in wonder.

North halted for a moment, glaring at Jack suspiciously. "What do you mean, 'bust in'?"

"Oh, don't worry, I never got past the yetis."

A dark-colored yeti seemed to recognize him, since he pointed at my fellow loner spirit and pounded his fist into his palm threateningly.

"Oh, hey Phil."

I chuckled a little, waving to the enraged Phil. That trouble-maker didn't even have to try hard to amuse me.

"Hey, what's so funny?" he grinned, nimbly dodging the various yetis running about.

It was time to show I wasn't as much of what humans called a "downer" as the others perceived me to be. Especially Jack. We only met moments ago, but it was so refreshing to have someone relatable to speak to after the centuries I spent wandering alone. I did not want to disappoint him by failing to have a humorous, fun side.

"You, of course. And...it's amusing to see..." Jack stared at me quizzically, "...the yetis giving you the _cold shoulder_?"

He tried to keep a straight face but failed, snickering as I giggled at my own joke. "Wow, I didn't...pfffttt...know you made jokes. That was terrible, by the way."

I'm still laughing as I respond, "Ohhh, then you still do not know me very well, Frosted Tips. And that joke was...okay, it was bad, but you laughed."

"'Frosted Tips', eh? Okay, that was kinda clever, I'll give you some points for that," the winter spirit chuckled, "maybe you're not as serious as I thought, Sunshine."

I quirked a brow, fighting back a smile and failing. "'Sunshine'? You do not have anything more creative, Jack?"

"Hey, it's either that or something along the lines of 'Pyro' or 'Cinders'. It's not like 'Frosted Tips' is much better. Just saying."

"Actually, I think I prefer Pyro. And 'Frosted Tips' is the best I could come up with on the spot!"

He grinned devilishly, continuing to walk away from me teasingly. "Alright, Pyro it is. But don't think I won't be calling you Sunshine again. It kinda fits, actually."

"Jack, I have the powers of thaw and flame, not the sun."

"Isn't that basically what the sun does, though?"

"..."

He grinned cheekily, getting closer as his teasing increased. "C'mon, you know I'm right."

I pouted, puffing up my cheeks grumpily. My hair flared momentarily. The winter spirit stood unfazed.

"...yes, you're right."

I had pride and he knew it. Jack smiled triumphantly, sauntering away with his Shepard's staff behind his neck.

"See? Was that so hard?"

"Yes. It'll only swell up your ego further." I retorted, earning a disgruntled frown.

"Hey!"

I laughed-really _laughed _for what felt like the first time in decades-and kept following behind North.

"Keep up, Jack! Keep up! Rose, I expect you to be right behind me! Do not disappoint!"

"Yes, sir!" I called, playing along and picking up my pace. "On a different note, how come you have not been able to get into North's workshop before? I got in just fine."

Jack gaped at me with all laughs gone now, pointing at me with his staff. "You're seriously telling me _you_, the one who hates breaking major rules or getting into trouble on purpose, broke into North's workshop?"

I shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't phrase it as 'breaking in', but what can I say? I was lost, desperate, and completely insane. All it took was almost freezing to death to get in."

"Wait, you-"

"Yes, I almost froze to death. In all honesty, I did not particularly mind. Part of me wondered if I even could die. It wasn't very cool of me to think that way, but I was pretty lonely. I guess my thoughts wandered a little too much. Who knows what could've happened?"

Jack quirked a brow, resisting the urge to chuckle. "Did you seriously just make another pun?"

I paused a moment, giggling once I discovered I had indeed. "Oh. I suppose I did. But that one was unintentional!"

"I still can't believe that just happened."

"Hey! I'm not a complete stick in the mud!" I pouted, earning some light-hearted chuckles. "But anyways, that period of my life is all over and done with; you are going to _love_ this place. It really tends to..._lift your spirits_." I grinned, using a finger to move his staff out of my face.

Jack groaned a bit but kept grinning widely, running a hand through his snow-white hair in disbelief. "Wow. Miss Proper actually broke into one of the most secure, awesome facilities before I could and can crack bad jokes. Gotta say, I'm impressed."

I flicked some hair off my shoulder with a playful smirk. "I try."

The factory was absolutely buzzing with activity: the Yetis were building toys and moving packages while the elves test piloted various flying toys. Sparkling glitter and confetti rained down from an unidentifiable source, and it reeked of mechanics with an odd mixture of warm cookies and hot chocolate. Jack ducked to avoid one of them as I swerved out of the path of another.

It was a beautiful, organized chaos.

"Whoa!" A beat passed until Jack had a question. "...I always thought the elves made the toys."

North leaned in to whisper, "We just let them believe that."

I glanced over to see a group of elves munching on Christmas ornaments and another electrocuting himself with Christmas lights. North put on a smile and called out to them.

"Very nice! Keep up good work!"

As we continued, North passed a yeti putting the finishing touches on a blue toy robot. Hundreds were already completed in neatly assorted rows.

"I don't like it. Paint it red."

The yeti made sounds of dismay, glancing from the nearly finished robot to the already completed ones and banged his head against his wooden work table.

"Step it up, everybody."

I beamed. It was always so warm and welcoming in the bustling home of North. He was like a father or grandfather to me, and the elves and yetis resembled something like family.

I almost felt like I belonged here.

* * *

**Jack**

He and Rose entered North's office, which he halted to marvel at. The walls were made of sheen ice, some flickering candles resting in holes carved right out of it.

More candles rested on the beams overhead his desk, which was full of sculptures, designs, blueprints, and toys. They were scattered everywhere on every shelf existing in the space.

The-admittedly eye-catching windows poured in natural light, causing the ice walls to sparkle.

Jack gaped. Man, North really had a sweet setup. He wished he'd met Rose sooner; maybe she could've helped him break in. Speaking of whom, when he glanced over at her, he noticed she was smiling in content. She emanated a soft glow, her long golden-red hair flickering at the tips. He'd never realized how amazing her powers were, or how it made her skin sparkle with the light of the sun. Her smile grew brighter with her glow.

He found himself tempted to smile with her, despite what just transpired and North's evidently serious mood. Jack hadn't seen a lot of her genuine smiles; mostly nervous ones or ones trying to offer comfort and so on. The only other time he caught a glimpse of it was when they first met, after she convinced him to talk and spend the day with her.

For a moment, he wondered why she didn't smile like that very often. It was an amazing one bound to light up whatever room she entered.

North grabbed a plate of fruitcake from a stumbling nearby elf, offering it to him abruptly.

"Fruitcake?"

He tore his eyes away from the content summer spirit to glance at it with little interest. "Uh, no, thanks."

Meanwhile Rose lit up-no pun intended-like a Christmas tree when her eyes met the food.

"Yes, please!"

_'She actually likes fruitcake? Wow, never met someone who has. Wonder what else Sunshine likes?'_ he wondered.

He was genuinely curious about the summer spirit, especially since she was so much like him. She didn't even know her own name.

"Here you go, ребёнок (rebenok). Enjoy." North smiled warmly, in an almost fatherly manner as Rose eagerly accepted the fruitcake, proceeding to politely take a fork from an elf and munch quietly on her newly obtained snack.

"Спасибо (spasibo), North."

"Now when did you pick up my language, hm? Very impressed!" the jolly man beamed proudly.

"The last time I visited Russia, I stayed around a bit to pick up a few things. I am glad you're pleased by my attempt, though my accent is absolutely rubbish."

"Attempt is all that matters. I appreciate it, Rose."

Her skin glowed brightly from her elation, her hair turning into comforting waves of fire. Even her eyes glowed a bit, sparkling radiantly in the fragments of natural light as she smiled at North, then returned to her fruitcake.

What Jack found even more interesting was the fact that all of the candles in North's workshop seemed to react to her heightened state of joy, illuminating the room more than they were previously.

Rose was oblivious to both North's adoring parental gaze and the candles, to his disbelief. How could she not see how amazing her powers were?

A pang of envy hit him. It wasn't because of her powers, but because she had someone like North that cared about her in such a genuine fashion.

The warm gaze from the jolly man lasted a brief few more seconds before it completely vanished, replaced by a hardened expression. He cracked his knuckles, slowly approaching them in a menacing manner.

"Now we get down to tacks of brass."

Jack was taken aback. "Tacks of...?"

The door slammed shut, locking behind them on its own. Rose paused in the devouring of her fruitcake, chewing slowly on the portion already in her mouth. The candles returned to normal, as did the rest of the summer spirit.

He glanced at her. She was tensed, ready to protect herself if necessary. At least he didn't have to worry about protecting her. Judging from the mean, scorching right hook she gave the kangaroo ten minutes ago, she'd be fine.

North was suddenly up in his face, which he didn't appreciate. Rose stood at the side as Jack was cornered up against the locked door, at the mercy of the towering older man.

"Who are you, Jack Frost? What is your center?"

"My center?" he repeated in confusion.

"His center?" Rose echoed, equally puzzled.

"If Man in Moon chose you and Rose to be Guardians, you must have something very special inside. Hmmm..." The man known as Santa Claus stroked his beard thoughtfully, giving Jack his personal space back while he went over to pick up a Russian nesting doll resembling himself.

"Here, this is how you see me, no? Very big, intimidating...but if you get to know me a little...well, go on."

He handed it over to a hesitant Jack, folding his meaty arms across his chest.

Jack took off the first doll layer, revealing a rosy-cheeked, smiling one. "...you are downright jolly?"

"Ah! But not just jolly! I am also...mysterious, and fearless, and caring, and at my center..."

With each new layer the dolls got smaller, ending with a little baby with massive, bright blue eyes.

"There's a tiny wooden baby." Jack concluded dryly.

Rose rolled her eyes playfully. "Very observant, Frosted Tips."

Whatever sour mood North's extensive lecture created within him lightened at her sarcasm.

"Yeah? Well what else is there?"

The jolly man holding the tiny doll sighed. "Look closer. What do you see?"

"The eyes are big; filled with...wonder?" The summer spirit chimed, earning a delighted reaction from North.

"Yes! Exactly, Rose! Big eyes, very big, because they are full of _wonder_! That is my center. It is what I was born with: eyes that have only the _wonder_ in _everything_!"

He passionately gestured to his office, with the magical little planes and other inventions whizzing about, full of his wonder and magic.

"Eyes that see lights in the trees, and magic in the air - this wonder is what I put into the world! And what I protect in children. It is what makes me Guardian. It is my center. What is yours?"

At this point, the trio had left North's office and Rose no longer had the fruitcake. She'd consumed whatever was left while he was giving his speech to Jack.

Jack sighed, appearing somber. "I don't know. Do you, Rose?"

Suddenly their eyes were on her, and she turned a redder shade of fire under their gazes. "I...have no idea. I have wandered for so long without purpose, merely existing and enjoying myself, that I never stopped to really think about it. I have dwelled on it a bit from time to time, but..."

Great. So neither of them knew what the heck their centers were.

North knowingly smiled a warm, reassuring smile, closing Jack's hand around the tiny baby doll and bringing Rose's hand around it.

The heat from her hand caused a jolt in the winter spirit's body as he tried not to appear nervous. He didn't know what the old man was up to, but it felt mischievous.

Out of their peripherals, Tooth flitted past the window in what seemed to be a hurry. Bunnymund popped up out of nowhere, his left cheek still heavily singed from Rose's angry punch.

The sight of him, his injury, and his unforgiving glare caused said spirit to tense. If he was reading her right, she looked apologetic and guilty for losing control earlier. He'd say she should just say sorry and get over it if he didn't think the kangaroo pretty much deserved it.

The over-sized rabbit completely ignored the fiery spirit, focusing solely on North. "We have a problem, mate. Trouble at the Tooth Palace."

Ah, _fantastic_. What now?

Jack only hoped he could either find his purpose in life or prove the Guardians wrong; that he wasn't meant to join them and return to his days of mischief.

When he stared at Rose, he saw the worry and apprehension reflected in her eyes. Oh, right, wasn't she kinda friends with Toothiana? Or at least one of her mini fairies?

Well, his purpose and rejecting the Guardians could wait. Right now, he just wanted to make the worry in the summer spirit vanish completely and help the nice - albeit eccentric - Guardian who apparently never took a break.

_'Don't worry Sunshine; everything'll be okay.' _he thought, sending her a reassuring smile.

She smiled back, the tension in her body relenting to some extent.

* * *

**A/N: GEEZ! So sorry it took so long to finally update! I've been working at other stories and also dealing with life, which has gotten a bit busy as of late and will only continue to get busier! I'll try to update when I can! But please review, favorite, and follow! The encouragement really helps and I appreciate everyone who's done so thus far! Until next time!**


End file.
